Pay It Forward
by Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010
Summary: Alan is a student in college when he meets a person that's fallen on hard times. After an uncomfortable first meeting Alan tries to make right something that he did wrong and in doing so, asks for repayment in the form of a promise to pay it forward. Oneshot: COMPLETE


Pay It Forward

* * *

 ** _A/N: This is a story that came to mind one night after I had class discussions and my mind began to wander. This is A/U, I understand that in some versions, Alan is seen as a stuck up snob that has a huge chip on his shoulder...others like mine Alan is typically a misunderstood kid with a heart of gold. You say tomato I say to-motto. =P_**

 ** _I don't think I need to remind folks that flames will not be accepted and this is all written in fun. I'm my own beta reader so all mistakes are mine. I'm not perfect and mistakes can be made. Hope you all enjoy and please be gentle with any critiques. I'm still working on the story that I am working on that is based on bullying. It's morphed from a oneshot however to a four chapter story. Please bear with me._**

 ** _Enough with all my chitter-chatter, I'm off to work on more stories and updates. Hopefully I can post some more before my birthday in a few days._**

 ** _Anyway, I'm off!_**

 ** _Angel_**

* * *

Sitting in a bus depot, Alan Tracy looked around; hoping to see his bus that would take him to the University. He couldn't help but to mask the shiver of revulsion at the unsanitary conditions the bus depot was in. It seemed to be a one stop home for many that rode the buses and had run out of money to continue their travels. There were hobos, vagabonds, homeless folk scattered around. Looking down at his clothes, Alan couldn't help but to feel out of place. His clothes were clean cut and freshly washed – his cologne almost sweet compared to the smell of several weeks old body odor and general uncleanliness.

"Excuse me, young man. Would you by any chance have some change so that I might buy something to eat?"

Alan looked up to see a scruffy unwashed face of a man much older than himself. His skin was leathery underneath his full and unwashed beard. Alan could see he hadn't appeared to have had a good meal in some time, his face was sallow and his teeth looked in disrepair. He made Alan feel wary and like a godsend, Alan's bus pulled into the depot and Alan stood up.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't have anything." Alan said as he turned to leave. "I've got to go."

As Alan boarded the bus, he flashed his boarding pass to the driver. He claimed a seat closer to the back of the bus and as he looked out the window, he couldn't help but to gaze at the old man. The man was looking right back at him with a stricken look, pleading for anybody to give him something for food. Alan felt small, something smaller than an amoeba. Alan looked down into his lap, shameful that he'd been so callus.

When he got to his sociology class, Alan opened the class discussion by asking how he should have handled the situation. He was in the class to improve his skills while still remaining professional in International Rescue. Eventually he hoped to take a psychology course as he found the topic interesting.

"Honestly, I think you should have given him some money for food. I mean what is he going to do with it other than eat?" A girl in his class asked as she glared at Alan.

"He could have been one of those hard up drunks that claimed it to be for food when actually all he wanted was some Jacks or tequila." A boy directly in front of Alan said.

"Wasn't there a fast food place around the corner from the bus depot you ride out of Alan? Couldn't you have gone and gotten him a burger or sandwich?" Casey one of Alan's college buddies asked as he shrugged. He knew Alan from their dorm days, but since Alan moved from the dorms, they didn't see each other but in class and on occasions when they hung out.

"I didn't have any change on me or I might have given him something. But, is that right? Give one person food when there are so many others starving?" Alan asked as he truly felt stumped. He didn't know what was right. Of course he knew that giving one person food was better than nothing, but he feared that if he fed one then he'd have to begin feeding all of them and honestly there was more than he could afford on his meager spending allowance.

True his dad was loaded and Alan could ask him for money if he needed it, but Alan was determined to make his own way in the world and calling his father to ask for money going to feed the homeless was not something he wanted to do. Not only would his dad and brothers tell him that he shouldn't worry about others that much but his dad worked hard for his money and spending it on others was not right if his dad was giving it to Alan to feed him. Alan honestly didn't know and he wondered if there was anything he could do.

"What if you ask the guy what he'll eat ahead of time and maybe bring it from home if it's something simple? Then you aren't giving him money outright but you're not letting him go hungry either." Casey suggested. He knew Alan was a decent enough cook to not create something potentially lethal, but he wasn't bad when released in a kitchen. Casey would know. The few times he'd slept on Alan's couch, he usually woke up to smell food cooking and could usually find Alan standing in front of a stove trying various recipes. It was a wonder how Alan stayed thin with all he ate.

"That's actually a good idea. Thanks Case." Alan smiled for the first time since boarding the bus that morning.

When classes were finished later that evening, Alan boarded the bus that would take him to the bus depot. When he got off the bus, he looked around his surroundings, taking in the people that were hunkered down around the terminal. Alan tried to find the man who'd approached him that morning, but he failed to see the man. Shrugging his shoulders, Alan left to go to his apartment. It was a couple blocks from the bus depot and Alan wanted to get there so he could cook himself dinner.

On the walk back, Alan stopped in at the market to pick up some sandwich bags and plastic silverware. There'd been a big class discussion based around Alan's topic and their professor had proposed a class project. Instead of another class discussion like they'd had that day, the homework done in class would be discussing amongst themselves how they could help those less fortunate than themselves.

When he left the market, he came to a stop when he saw the same guy from the morning sitting on the curb holding a sign, begging for loose change. Feeling like a heel for leaving the guy high and dry earlier that day, Alan stepped forward.

"Hey." Alan said as he stopped in front of the man. The man looked up with a look of hope, making Alan feel more like a heel. He crouched down in front of the man and offered an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't have any loose change and I had to get to class. I know it doesn't excuse my behavior, but I'd like to make it up to you."

"How." The man asked as he looked at the young man in front of him.

"Let me fix you some dinner and let you get cleaned up. It's the least I can do after brushing you off this morning." Alan said before giving his hand to the older man. When his gesture was accepted, Alan led the man back to his apartment. He let himself into the shabby apartment and immediately started in. The older man hesitated before he followed Alan inside. "Here's the bathroom. You can get a shower and if you leave your clothes outside the door I'll throw them in the wash."

"Why are you doing this? You don't know me well. How are you so sure I won't take advantage of your kindness?" The older man asked, more than a little shocked that Alan was being so generous.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to trust that you won't take advantage of me. As for why I'm doing this, I should have done this earlier. I was an ass, so I wanted to make it up to you." Alan said before he handed the older man a towel and a stack of clean clothes. "I don't know if my clothes will fit, but I have some things that look like they may be your size."

"But you don't even know my name nor I yours." The older man said, feeling more than a little overwhelmed at this young man's kindness.

"Then let's start over." Alan said before offering his hand to shake and introducing himself. "I'm Alan. Alan Tracy."

"I'm Joseph. Joseph Carter." The older man said, taking Alan's hand and shaking firmly. "It's a pleasure meeting you Alan."

"Likewise." Alan said before he stepped back and gestured at the bathroom. "Now if you want, go ahead and get cleaned up. I'll go get dinner started. I hope you like fried chicken, squash and mashed potatoes."

"I haven't had mashed potatoes in such a long time." Joseph said with a smile. "It's the real kind right, not the boxed stuff?"

"God not the boxed stuff. I burn that, it has to be real potatoes for me." Alan said with a smile. "I'll go get started."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

When Joseph exited the bathroom some time later, he looked like a new man. Alan had been kind enough to give Joseph one of his disposable razors and shaving cream. The clothes Alan gave to him fit him with a little room to grow. The clothes were big to begin with, not even fitting Alan right considering he'd bought them at a thrift store when he was shopping around for secondhand furniture.

"Hey Joseph. How was the shower?" Alan asked as he turned to look at the older man that had entered the kitchen. "Whoa, you look different without the beard."

"I feel different, thanks." Joseph tucked the tail of his borrowed shirt in and ventured into the kitchen timidly to see Alan was peeling potatoes.

"Do you mind if I help?" Joseph inquired, feeling like he needed to work with Alan to earn his meal.

"You don't have to, I'm doing this for you." Alan said with a smile but he gestured at the cabinet drawer by the stove when he saw Joseph wring his hands anxiously. "If you want though, I do have an extra potato peeler."

Joseph grabbed the spare potato peeler and a potato before joining Alan. They got the potatoes peeled in record time and Alan set them on to boil before he checked the chicken in the oven.

While the food cooked, Alan and Joseph sat at the table and talked. Alan found out that Joseph became homeless after he and his wife divorced. She got the house and the man wasn't able to find a place to move into and after about a month and a half of living on the street, he also lost his job.

Alan listened to him tell his story, feeling bad for the guy. He knew Joseph had to be a good guy, he was interesting to talk to and he was funny. He wished above all that he could help him get a job so he could get back on his feet.

"What'd you do for work?" Alan asked, wondering how he might be able to help Joseph.

"I was an accountant. When I became homeless, it became a lot harder to maintain a clean image. They fired me because of how unkempt I had become and they didn't seem to care when I told them I was unkempt because I was homeless." Joseph graciously accepted when Alan offered him some hot tea and he savored the warmth in his belly.

"I wish there was something more I could do to help you." Alan said feeling bad that he'd been callus earlier that day.

"Son, this is more than enough. I appreciate you bringing me into your home and providing me with clothes and a nice hot shower and a home cooked meal. You needn't do more than that." Joseph said appreciating Alan's kindness. It was more than he'd received in a long time. "I don't know how I could possibly return your kind favors."

"All I ask in return is that when you're able to, you can pay me back by paying it forward." Alan said seeing Joseph adopt a stunned look.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Months later, Joseph entered an office and looked around in awe. This was a lot more than he'd had at his last workplace. He was carrying a briefcase, a new one that had appeared at the new apartment he'd gotten with the help of that young man, Alan. The young man had gotten him set up with internet and cable at his new apartment and he'd been floored to find out that Alan wouldn't accept repayment. He'd gotten a phone call at his new apartment from Alan and he'd been shocked that Alan had managed to get him a job interview at none other than Tracy Enterprises. Joseph always wanted to work there but he'd been unable to because at the time he'd applied he was told not to expect a call right away because they didn't have any open positions. He took the job with the company that called first and unfortunately Tracy Enterprises didn't call back fast enough.

Joseph didn't know how Alan managed to get him an interview at Tracy Enterprises this time but he'd be forever indebted to the young man.

He'd been hired practically on the spot and he thought he had died and gone to heaven. He was excited for his first day of work, he'd donned his best outfit and with one last glance at his mirror he was reminded of how he looked when he put in the effort to look nice. Alan had been right when he said he looked different.

Needless to say he'd been nervous, but it'd been easier when he met several others in his new department that told him he'd love it there. He was careful when it came to work, not wanting to make any mistakes. He didn't want to let Alan down, not when the lad had helped him get this job.

His nerves had been practically shot by the end of the first business day but when he was entering the elevator, preparing to leave for the day he ran into the CEO and big boss of Tracy Enterprises himself. Jeff Tracy. Trying not to seem weird, Joseph kept to himself but it was Jeff that opened a conversation with him.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met before." Jeff said, offering his hand to shake. Joseph couldn't help but to smile nervously.

"I'm new. The names Joseph Carter." Joseph said, shaking Jeff's hand equally as firm.

"That name sounds familiar. My son was reviewing new applications and he must have mentioned your name." Jeff commented before he smiled back at Joseph. "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you, sir." Joseph said with a shy smile.

"I'm sure you'll meet my sons at some point. They all help out around here." Jeff said watching the new employee.

"I'm sure I will, I'm looking forward to working here long term." Joseph said with a smile. He remained in the elevator until they reached the car garage and it was then that he'd been taken by surprise when a familiar young man with blonde hair called out to get the CEO's attention.

"Hey dad! I'm over here!"

Joseph and Jeff both looked to where the call came from and Joseph's mouth dropped open when he saw none other than Alan. The kid was smiling impishly and Jeff walked towards the young man.

"Alan, what are you doing here? I thought you had a test?" Jeff asked while he ventured towards his son.

"I did, but I finished it in record time. You and the guys have got me for the whole weekend." Alan said before he met his dad with a hug.

"Joseph, this is my youngest son Alan. He was the one responsible for passing your application on to me." Jeff said before he noticed the look on Joseph's face. "I can tell by your expression that this isn't the first time you've met my son."

"No, I…thought…that…" Joseph was blown away beyond words. He thought he knew Alan and then he finds out that this boy who he thought was his friend was the boss's son.

"Alan? Just what have you been up to?" Jeff asked, suspicious of his youngest.

"Nothing, really…" Alan started but Joseph stopped him.

"You helped me…when I was homeless. You didn't tell me you were Jeff Tracy's kid." Joseph was beyond shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, to be honest…I was waiting for you to make the connection. I told you my name was Alan Tracy, I was just waiting for you figure it out. I thought that my helping you get a job at Tracy Enterprises would have made you wonder how I could complete such a task." Alan said with a shrug. "Surprise."

"A surprise indeed." Joseph said before he leaned back against the wall in the parking garage.

"What's going on here?" Jeff asked, more than a little confused that his youngest son and his newest employee seemed to have been previously acquainted.

"Sir, maybe I should explain." Joseph started before he began to explain the situation to Jeff. The elder Tracy's expression changed from confusion to understanding in a matter of minutes as Joseph with Alan interjecting information explained how they knew each other. By the time Joseph finished, Jeff was substantially blown away by all the information. He knew his son could have a heart of gold, but he hadn't known that Alan would go above and beyond to help a person in need even going so far as to help someone; a total stranger no less find a job as well as helping the same person get off the streets. If everyone did what Alan did, the world in Jeff's humble opinion would be in far better shape.

After Joseph had gotten a cab, leaving Jeff and Alan alone together, Jeff could no longer contain his pride.

"You did good son, I think your momma would be proud of the young man you've become. I know I certainly am." Jeff said before he and Alan drove home.


End file.
